


Something To Talk About

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Detective AU, F/M, Mentions of rape and murder, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is making bets about the two of them... Maybe they're onto something. (Philinda detective AU) (Rated M for trigger warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).



> Surprise ddagent! (Although I messed up a few times and probably have myself away... Oops)
> 
> It was so wonderful talking to you the past month! From John/Quinn to our favorite philinda moments! It's been amazing chatting with you. I saw early on that you were super into a detective AU and I began Elementary recently so this was inspired by that and I was watching The Heat while writing this. Inspired by the song Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of rape and murder. Proceed at your own caution

_Melinda frowns slightly as she spies Phil sitting on the footsteps of her apartment._

" _Surprise." He smiles moving to stand. "Miss me?"_

" _We went our separate ways years long ago. You went to the FBI, I worked for the NYPD." She states matter of factly._

" _Your mother still mad at me for telling you not to work for the CIA?" She smiles slightly at the joke. She couldn't resist it. It was just like old times._

" _Yes. You know I left the force though."_

" _Look Mel, I want to work with you again. I know Hill has been pestering you about coming back. They need us on a case. I mean us. The NYPD has a inside man. I don't know who else to trust with this besides you Melinda."_

" _Fine. What do you want me to do?"_

"Hey." Phil smiles passing her a cup of tea. "Got anything?" She looks down at her files with a small smirk. They had caught the inside man. There was a lot of fights but they came out of it with some help from a small team of agents.

"Our murderer frequents at Ruby's every Saturday."

"Does this mean we get to go undercover?" He shoots her an amused smile sitting back in his chair. "I know you hate it but what other choice do we have."

"I guess we're going undercover then." She smiles forcefully. "When were you going to tell me about the promotion?" She asks.

"How did you know?"

"The bottle of scotch on your desk. You drink whiskey, everyone knows that."

"I wasn't if I'm being honest. Cause I'm not taking it." He says simply.

"Has all that coffee gone straight to your brain because I'm pretty sure you just told me you weren't taking a promotion. This is all you've wanted since the academy."

"It's not what I want anymore." He shrugs. He knows that she can see right through him. She knows something is up. She'll find out eventually but right now… Now isn't the time for that.

"Fine." She frowns leaving him at the table. Months ago they had promised each other, no more lies. But how could he tell her if he took the job he'd move to London? How could he tell her he doesn't want to leave her? How could he tell her he loves her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melinda's dress is sinfully short. That is the first thing he notices as he spies his partner sitting at the bar. It was apart of their cover. He was to keep watch while she snagged the usb from the man at the bar. She played her role very well. A pissed off, drunk fiancee. She smiles seductively at the man beckoning for him to sit next to her. He took the bait like some horny teenager. Melinda quickly, uncharacteristically spikes the conversation. She giggles exaggeratedly at the "jokes" the man let out. She allowed her hand to rest on his knee rubbing up and down slowly. She presses her chest into his arm as she giggles into his shoulder. He can spy the man's hand trailing slowly down her back to rest on top of her ass. Phil feels his hand twitch as his anger increases. This man had killed 3 people before. All under the same circumstances. He met women in the bar, raped and killed them in the alleyway. They had enough to connect him to the killings but the final nail in the coffin would be the usb resting in his back pocket. On the usb is information that would lead them right to a man responsible for over twenty deaths.

He just didn't like that Melinda was playing the role of his next victim, or at least that's what he told himself. His spine straightens as Melinda presses her lips to his. Her hand slowly traces his spinal cord slipping into his back pocket. Suddenly the man shifts pressing her into the counter. He whispers into her ear as he kisses along her jaw. She quickly tugs her hand out clutching the usb tightly.

Phil decides he can't watch this anymore. He storms up angrily to the two of them yanking the man off of Melinda.

"That's my fiance you bastard!" He shouts angrily throwing him aside. He grabs Melinda by the wrist making a quick escape. He can hear whimpers from Melinda as she plays her part. She's too damn good… People are staring…

He spins Melinda against their car pressing her lips to his passionately. It wasn't their first kiss. Not by far. They shared many kisses in previous years while undercover. The two of them had chemistry. They worked well together… But this was different. Her lips drag across his as she claws at his shirt collar. His hands travel to her ass pressing her against the smooth metal. She whimpers slightly nearly losing her balance in her heels. She taps him on the side of the neck to signal nobody's watching. Quickly they slip into the car driving off.

"Was kissing him necessary?" He asks looking over at her slightly.

"I had to pick pocket him while he was not paying attention. It wasn't the easiest thing to do when he was sitting down." She frowns removing her heels and tossing them into the back with a relieved sigh. "The point is we did it."

"The point is he had two guns and a knife on him." Phil frowns.

"Phil-"

"No you need to hear me out on this one. Kissing is private enough for him to threaten him. What if he had traced his hand up your thigh and caught the knife you keep strapped to your thigh?"

"Phil-"

"No I'm not finished. You were being-"

"Dammit Coulson we are being followed!" She shouts angrily. He checks the mirror and sure enough the same car from the bar was still on their tail. He makes a few harsh turns before speeding into a less populated area.

Bad decision.

Shattering glass fills his ears as the pursuer shoots out the back window of their car. "Fuck." He hears Melinda swear pulling the gun out of the glove compartment. She leans out the window firing an expert shot at the tire as he makes a sudden u turn. The other car isn't quick enough as the driver slams into the tree Phil had narrowly avoided. To be safe Melinda shoots out the other three tires as they make their getaway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil steps into the precinct quietly to not bring attention to himself. He had come to check on Melinda. He hadn't seen her since the mission and it had been three days. It was strange…

"I got bets on they're already doing it." Lance's voice echos from the break room.

"No way!" Daisy exclaims.

"Come on. That kiss should be proof enough."

"They were undercover."

"Okay fine how about this." He can hear the leather chair creak as Lance leans back in it. "She laughs at him. She never laughs at any of us." He points out. "Or during briefings they're always glued at the hip. They're always staring when the other isn't looking. Or worse they're staring when they're working. Practically making bedroom eyes at each other."

"I didn't think about that."

"Besides, May practically fawns over him. She gets distracted when he's in the room." May? Was he talking about them? "She missed an entire meeting once cause he didn't wear a tie."

"Oh my god you're right!"

"Aren't I always?" The sound of a can bouncing off something hard rings through the room. "Ow!"

Phil leans against the wall pondering what he just heard.

Does May love him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small knock rasps against his door as he looks up from his papers.

"Hey I got your text." Melinda steps into his office closing the doors behind her.

"Did you know the team is making bets that we're sleeping together?" Her eyebrows fly up as she steps closer, her arms crossing over his chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I've been thinking." He states standing up and walking to her. "You asked me why I didn't take the promotion. Truth is, the promotion is moving to London as a correspondent to connect the MI6 and the FBI."

"Oh…"

"I sent them back their scotch and told them I wasn't interested."

"Phil!"

"Because Hunter was right."

"You're on a roll with saying ridiculous things. Are you sure you didn't drink some of that vodka?"

"Hear me out. He said something interesting. He mentioned a meeting where you missed an entire meeting because I didn't wear a tie that day. You said you had a cold but even sick you pay attention." He states taking a step closer. "When you told me I joined the cavalry… When you said I felt different because I am… When you told me I mean a lot to you. A lot."

"Phil…"

"I didn't take that job in London because I didn't want to leave you May. I love you." She sucks in a breath searching his face. For those few seconds he fears the worst. Maybe he read her wrong. Maybe he was a fool. She's his best friend and he just ruined it…

Suddenly her lips press against his passionately. He pushes her back pressing her against the door of the office. Her leg hooks around his waist as she pushes her hips against his. Her lips separate from his trailing up to his ear. "I love you too."

Relief fills his entire body as he kisses her again. Adrenaline fills his body as he presses kisses all over her face repeating the words over and over again in his mind until his lips land on hers again. She reaches back locking the door as she pulls her lips from his.

"Now let's give them something to talk about." 


End file.
